


【玹容貂】三个人

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 🐰👉🍑👉🐱👉🐰坏🐰🍑啥都不知道的🐱





	【玹容貂】三个人

 

貂👉玹👉容👉貂

 

1.

“互相吸引好难哦……”

董思成扣着手指跟金道英说

“我好喜欢悠太…可是他喜不喜欢我呢…？”

“人又不是磁铁，当然不会轻易被吸引啦。”金道英一边抓住董思成的手不让他扣，一边安慰他，“悠太哥应该也是喜欢你的呀！不然他为什么那么在意你？”

“真的吗？”董思成眨巴眨巴眼睛

刚好这时候中本悠太回到宿舍，金道英拍拍董思成走了出去

 

他看到郑在玹第一个跑到玄关去接李泰容手里的购物袋，抓着哥哥的手指说着什么“哥哥的手指这么好看可不能被袋子勒出印子了呀”之类的话。

李泰容被他的话逗笑了，两个人从玄关走到客厅一路嘻嘻哈哈个不停

 

金道英心里一阵酸，又想到假装对郑在玹的那些小小心思一概不知的李泰容，突然有些幸灾乐祸

是啊，人又不是磁铁，怎么可能轻轻松松地就能吸引自己喜欢的人呢？

你说对吧，郑在玹？

金道英扯扯嘴角，给李泰容发了条短信

 

 

很晚的时候宿舍的人都睡了，才从电台下班的郑在玹进了门就赶紧洗澡。

徐英浩固定要在小区里遛半小时弯儿才能回来，金道英从自己房间出来，脚步轻轻地进了浴室

 

“哥？”郑在玹以为是徐英浩提前回来了，“啊哥等一下哦我马上就洗完澡了。”

“没关系，我们可以慢慢洗。”金道英脱了衣服打开淋浴间的门，站在郑在玹面前

“哼……哥忍不住了吗？”郑在玹没有拒绝他，“不是两天前才做过吗？”

“唔……”金道英才不听，侧头在郑在玹的脖颈轻吻，双手抚慰着他的阴茎，“所以呢？不做吗？”

郑在玹一把抓住他的手腕，把金道英按在浴室玻璃门上

“送到嘴边的肉哪儿有不吃的道理呢？”

他给金道英随意扩张了两下，毫无温柔可言地插进了他的体内

 

“嗯……哈…你给我…慢点儿…”金道英被箍着腰不得动弹，一只手想抓点儿什么但浴室里头的东西都是潮潮的。他迷迷糊糊中好像打翻了谁的沐浴露，柠檬的香味在狭小的空间里弥漫开来

郑在玹在他不安分扭动的屁股上打了一下，托着金道英的屁股把他抱起来，用力抽插了几下射进了他的后穴

“郑在玹你……”金道英紧紧扣住郑在玹的肩膀，被内射的感觉并不好，更重要的是他讨厌被郑在玹内射

金道英松开手，一边抓着水龙头往自己身后冲，一边抠着里头的精液

“哈…哥这么急着弄出来干嘛？”郑在玹说，“刚才不是还急着要我操你吗？”

“……”金道英没说话，任由郑在玹抢过水龙头对着他的后穴胡乱冲淋

徐英浩回来的时候刚好碰到金道英

“哦？道英还没睡？”

“嗯，上厕所。”金道英身上带着不少浴室里的水汽，“哥早点睡，晚安。”

“嗯，快睡吧。”

徐英浩点点头，又看到郑在玹从浴室里出来

“道英在你洗澡的时候进去上厕所的吗？”

郑在玹没理他

 

 

 

 

 

2.

周五晚上11点多，NNN电台正在进行中

“nct的night night~”

郑在玹的声音通过电波传入耳朵

 

“听着弟弟的声音跟我做爱很爽吗哥？”

金道英故意贴着李泰容的耳朵说

“不是……道英…啊…不……”

李泰容跪趴在床上，双手揪着床单

“呃…道英啊……”

金道英又抽插了几下，稍微抽出来一点然后抓着李泰容的腿把他翻了个身，引得李泰容短促地尖叫了一声。

“在玹知道哥能叫的这么好听吗？嗯？”

金道英故意把广播的声音调大了一些

李泰容摇头，让金道英轻一点

“哥知道在玹喜欢你的吧？”金道英低头贴着李泰容的耳朵，“哥白天接受在玹的好，晚上就跟我做爱。”

“哥很缺爱吗？这么需要弟弟们疼爱你？”

“哥还没跟在玹做过吗？骗人的吧？”

“不是……我没有…”李泰容被金道英说得快哭了。不知道为什么，今天金道英跟他做爱的时候特别用力，还老说他和在玹有一腿什么的

明明他只喜欢金道英一个人，郑在玹只不过是玩的好的弟弟而已，难道是道英吃醋了？

 

“道英你…是不是吃醋了啊？”李泰容还是没忍住，在金道英离开房间之前问他，“你是不是嫉妒我和在玹玩儿的好啊？”

“……是啊。”金道英本来想直接否认的，但是看到李泰容一脸坏笑的样子，想了想还是点头了。

果然李泰容听了之后笑得跟傻子一样

金道英推门出去，一边往浴室走一边想

【我是嫉妒你们玩的好】

【但我不是嫉妒他，我嫉妒你】

 

 

 

郑在玹下了电台回到宿舍，刚好碰到李泰容洗澡出来

“哇…哥身材不错诶。”他扬起笑容，故意调戏哥哥

李泰容傻笑，想去掐郑在玹肉肉的脸的手又收了回来，说了句晚安就赶紧回房间了

【可不能再让道英吃醋了】

 

郑在玹愣在原地

 

 

 

李泰容对郑在玹明显没有以前那么亲昵了

金道英看在眼里，郑在玹失落的样子让他又高兴又生气

“怎么，泰容哥最近对你不冷不热的。”他故意走过去搭话

“要你管？”郑在玹瞪了他一眼

郑在玹对于金道英和李泰容之间的关系并不知情，一直把金道英当成自己的炮友，而李泰容是自己的暗恋对象

“你这么喜欢他，不如跟他告白啊？”金道英心里带着一点点恶毒的想法，怂恿他，“你不说，泰容哥永远都不知道。”

 

郑在玹不说话

他的确想告白，可是最近李泰容不温不火的态度让他又有些迟疑

他不确定这个告白，李泰容会不会答应

“去呗！你要是和他在一起了，我就不追你了。”金道英笑着说，“你们俩肯定会幸福的吧？”

郑在玹感到疑惑，看金道英的样子不像在说假话

“我已经厌倦了单方面喜欢你。”金道英说，“既然你喜欢泰容哥，干脆跟他告白，好断了我的心思。”

 

 

 

 

3.

于是郑在玹决定向李泰容告白

在他生日那天，所有人都睡下的深夜，郑在玹在客厅对李泰容说

“哥，我喜欢你很久了”

“啊？我也喜欢你啊！”李泰容笑着说，“哎一古，我们在玹尼长大了一岁还是喜欢跟哥哥撒娇嘛。”

“不是的哥！”郑在玹抓住李泰容的手，“我喜欢你，是想跟你牵手，跟你接吻，跟你做爱的那种喜欢！”

“……啊？”李泰容愣了一下，摇了摇头

“不行。”

“为什么啊？”郑在玹问

“因为……因为…哎呀！”李泰容想了想，“我只能告诉你，你不要告诉其他孩子啊……”

“我跟道英在谈恋爱啊。”

 

 

 

4.

“啊——郑在玹你，轻一点…操……”

金道英跪趴在床上，被郑在玹掐着腰狠狠地操

“你他妈吃错药了啊？！”

“我是吃错药了！！”郑在玹大声吼他，“我他妈，还以为你好心帮我表白，结果呢！！！”

他抓着金道英的腿，也不退出去就直接把他翻了个身

“你早就跟他在一起了，然后来骗我！！！”

“要怪…就怪你啊——”金道英咧咧嘴，“既然我…得不到你，你也别想…得到你爱的人。”

“你个神经病！！”郑在玹把精液射进金道英的后穴里，然后退出来

“滚！”

 

金道英从床上爬起来，慢条斯理地穿好衣服走出去，刚好碰到买东西回来的李泰容

他走过去，其他人都没注意的时候搂着李泰容和他接吻，然后接过他手上的购物袋拿去客厅

“道英干嘛去？不吃零食吗？”

“我先去一下卫生间，哥把我喜欢吃的记得留给我哦！！”

“好。

 

郑在玹收拾好衣服也走出来，凑到购物袋前翻了翻 “哇，哥买了这个！我最喜欢的啦！” “专门给你买的呀！”李泰容戳戳郑在玹的酒窝，“趁着还没回归多吃两口，回归了就全面禁止零食啦！” “内~”


End file.
